Nada es lo que parece
by Yuusei Her
Summary: En el último año se hacen los mejores recuerdos en la escuela.En el festival cultural Bakugou no desaprovecharía la oportunidad perfecta para coronarse como el mejor y lo haría con la ayuda de sus ¿Amigos? Y novio aunque no termina yendo como él final,nada fue lo que s amigos no eran tan tontos,su novio no era un estúpido y él no era el mismo que hace tres años.


Hey,hey,hey! Vengo a traer mi fic para la KiriBaku week. Sí, fue en abril pero yo siempre llego tarde a todo ¿Oks? Espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Es del cuarto día de la KiriBaku week que es Bakusquad/Support/Festival cultural.

Todos los créditos a Kohei Horikoshi por BnHA.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

—Bien, entonces, para el festival cultural será un show de talentos—Dijo Aizawa mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, mirando a sus alumnos de tercer año hacer tremendo alboroto por ser su último festival cultural…Ah, el tiempo pasaba rápido. Ayer eran unos niños que no sabían usar su quirk y ahora estaban ya casi todos bajo el ala de algún héroe reconocido, al frente de agencias, listos para montar su propia agencia o trabajar en solitario. No lo diría en voz alta pero estaba muy orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ellos, eran como los hijos que nunca tuvo.

— ¡Profesor! —Sin voltear a ver al chico que le habló, reconoció al instante de quien trataba. Ya se estaba tardando en preguntarle algo— ¿Hay tiempo límite, puede ser en solitario o grupal, personas máximas por equipo-

—Tienen de tres a quince minutos y puede ser solitario o en equipo de máximo seis personas, el tema es libre siempre y cuando no haya contenido sexual explícito—Eso lo dijo mirando a Mineta en específico junto a Kaminari, por si el par quería volver a pasarse de gracioso al mostrar una recopilación de las mejores películas pornográficas del último siglo—Las groserías deben ser limitadas—Aizawa entonces pasó su mirada a Bakugou, quien se limitó a chasquear la lengua—Recuerden que puede haber niños así que tengan mesura, tienen hasta el viernes para avisarme su acto, duración y participantes. Lúzcanse, son los chicos de último año de la clase A y diviértanse—Terminó de decir el azabache que ya presentaba algunas canas tras cortar de tajo a Iida y su lista innumerable de preguntas como presidente de la clase.

El timbre tocó segundos después de que Aizawa terminó de hablar, dando por terminado oficialmente las clases del día. En vez de salir, todos se juntaron con sus amigos para comenzar a planear su acto, había grupos de todos tamaños y personas. Bakugou ese año pensaba en lucirse y opacar el acto del estúpido de Deku, el cual ya estaba reunido con su puto noviecito -el bastardo mitad y mitad-, cara redonda, lentes, el chico KFC y Campanita, de imaginar su acto la sangre le hervía. Saldría en un lugar mejor que el puto Deku y eso incluía el jodido festival de mierda.

— ¡Katsuki! —Escuchar a su novio hizo que Bakugou diera por terminado sus pensamientos que le provocaron casi escupir espuma por la boca. Volteó a ver al pelirrojo, quien le sonreía alegremente en el asiento de junto. Odiaba admitirlo pero desde que el asiento de Kirishima estaba junto a él, las clases se sentían aún más interesantes.

— ¡Kacchan! ¿Listo para patear traseros en nuestra presentación? —Exclamó con diversión Kaminari mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su adorable Shinsou –cuyo asiento era frente a Kirishima- y reía con emoción por el festival.

—Esto nos debe salir jodidamente genial, chicos—Agregó Sero al sentarse en la mesa del asiento de Shinsou, dejando que sus amigos chocaran los cinco con él al decir eso, en especial Kaminari quien estaba emocionado cual crío de primaria con juguete nuevo.

—No quiero que lo vayas a arruinar a último minuto, Kaminari—Advirtió Jirou en lo que se sentaba en el pupitre de Kirishima, dándole un corto beso a su novia para que ella fuera a juntarse con Mineta, Asui, Hagakure y Ojiro.

— ¿Y quién mierda les dijo que haré el puto acto con ustedes, bastardos? —Preguntó Bakugou algo exaltado, pero qué confianzudos se volvían estos idiotas. Tan solo les hablaba bien un rato y ya se creían con privilegios.

—Venga, amor—Cortó Eijirou entre pequeñas risas antes de tomarle de la mano—Somos amigos desde primero.

—Yo no—Interrumpió Shinsou para corregir al pelirrojo.

—Bueno, desde primero excepto Shinsou que se anexó en segundo—El de cabello morado asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha al oír la aclaración de su amigo, el cual rodó los ojos por ese idiota detalle—Es obvio que cerremos juntos con esta presentación del Bakusquad.

—Marca registrada, derechos reservados—Agregó Kaminari, haciendo reír a todos excepto al incrédulo Bakugou que miraba a todos como bichos raros ¿Por qué harían eso? Bueno, esperaba esa respuesta de su novio pero no de los otros cuatro bastardos que comenzaban a hablar de qué hacer para el acto.

— ¿Por qué orejas no se va con colita? Digo, es su jodida novia—Preguntó Bakugou aun sin terminar de encajar todas las piezas—O el zombie con el jodido Deku y ¿Por qué no está aquí mapache? —Realmente no entendía a esos idiotas. Los consideraba sus compañeros que más toleraba, con quienes salía de vez en cuando, con quienes estudiaba para los exámenes, comía en el receso, practicaba, salía a correr pero… ¿Amigos?

—En primera, mi novia tiene nombre y es Momo—Aclaró Jirou antes de extender el audífono de su oreja para golpear al rubio con él en la cara ligeramente—Y no me voy con ella porque ustedes son mis amigos. Los amigos son antes que las mujeres, o en su caso, que los hombres.

—No soy zombie, Blasty—Gruñó Shinsou antes de rodar sus ojos para inhalar y tenerle paciencia a su amigo—Y estoy aquí porque mi novio me lo pidió aunque…Me estás comenzando a agradar—Sonrió de soslayo al bromear con lo último, si bien Midoriya fue su primer amigo en la clase de héroes, juntarse con Bakugou y compañía le hacía sentir más cómodo; no es que Midoriya no le hiciese sentir bien pero el ambiente que se formaba con sus novios, Jirou y la pareja explosiva le agradaba más. Sentía que podía actuar como él mismo sin herir sensibilidades o desentonar.

—Y Mina, hermano, solo formamos equipo con ella en el festival de deportes de primero. No es que le hablemos demasiado. Es buena amiga y todo pero no es del team—Aclaró Sero con calma a un confundido Bakugou que había dejado de funcionar al tratar de procesar toda la información dicha por esos tarados segundos antes.

El rubio pasó su mirada por el rostro de esos cuatro que le sonreían y miraba con cariño y calma antes de mirar a su pareja, quien apretó su mano con dulzura como gesto de comprensión y apoyo. El pelirrojo señaló con su mirada a sus amigos antes de sonreírle suavemente.

—Hay mucha gente que te quiere y acepta como eres, Katsuki—El pelirrojo al mencionar aquello a su pareja se levantó de su lugar para sentarse en la mesa del pupitre de su novio, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño mientras esperaba a que terminara de salir de su estado catatónico, dándole un par de besos en su frente antes de darle un último beso en los labios y separar sus rostros por centímetros, mirándose fijamente a modo de apoyarse mutuamente, abriéndole los ojos a Katsuki acerca de su alrededor. Ya no era el chico solitario de hace dos años. Ahora tenía verdaderos amigos, no imbéciles que se colgaban de él y un chico que le amaba con todo su ser.

Era hora de lidiar con ello.

—Auxilio, tengo diabetes—Bromeó Kaminari fingiendo un ataque al corazón, cayendo en el pecho de Shinsou con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Perfecto, un imbécil menos con el que lidiar—Kaminari al instante le sacó la lengua a Jirou, quien se limitó a reírse de él junto a Sero por el puchero que hacía.

—Oigan, me alegra que Bakugou al fin conozca el significado de la palabra amistad pero ¿Podemos centrarnos en qué hacer? El grupo de Midoriya y el de Mineta ya saben sus actos—Alertó Shinsou, rompiendo el momento del par de tortolitos que se miraban como si leyeran las mentes el uno del otro. Todos voltearon a ver al pizarrón donde estaba escrito un acto de magia para Mineta y su grupo y una tabla rítmica para el equipo Midoriya; era tierno ver a Todoroki sonriendo con emoción mientras se abrazaba a su novio, contándole un montón de ideas que tenía para ello pero claro, a Bakugou no le pareció tan tierno.

—Esos bastardos…—Gruñó Katsuki por lo bajo mientras miraba el pizarrón con impotencia. Sabía que tenían hasta el viernes pero todos ya estaban poniendo sus putos temas, él no se quedaría atrás.

—Si alguien no hubiese iniciado con su mierda del dinosaurio Anacleto ya tendríamos tema—El comentario de Shinsou no le causó puta gracia en lo absoluto al rubio que estaba a nada de causar una explosión al asiento de enfrente, el cual era donde se sentaba el puto nerd.

—Pues di una propuesta, niño zombie—Refutó molesto Bakugou, pensando en algo qué hacer con esos cuatro imbéciles y Jirou ¿Y si explotaban a Pikachu? Seguro sería algo que terminaría electrizante.

Shinsou chasqueó su lengua con molestia al oír la respuesta de Bakugou. Bien, no tenía un tema pero para eso quería discutirlo, no solo ver como el par se derretía entre corazones y miradas con más azúcar que caramelo macizo.

—Opino que-

—Denki, si tu idea es hacer cosplay de Pokemon, se rechaza—Cortó Kirishima a su amigo, quien se quedó callado con el ceño fruncido. Perfecto, su idea se iba a la mierda.

Kirishima peinó sus cabellos rojizos caídos hacia atrás. Ahora se dejaba las raíces negras a petición de su novio, su cabello era un poco más largo y lacio excepto por un par de cuernos que se hacía, pasó de ocupar un bote de gel por día a uno cada bimestre. Mordió su labio un poco, pensando en qué hacer. Jirou y Shinsou eran todos unos artistas, no por nada dibujaron el boceto de los tatuajes que su novio tenía y de los que ellos mismos tenían pero no sería divertido verlos dibujar o algo así. Kaminari era gracioso pero no quería hacerlo usar demasiado su quirk solo para que pusiera su cara de idiota y Sero contaba buenos chistes pero no era un stand up individual, por su parte, podía…Jugar maquinitas y ganar algunos premios, también tejía pero no se pondría a hacer chambritas frente a todos mientras que su amado…Bueno, él era jodidamente perfecto, sobraba lo que podía hacer, sin embargo, no había cohesión entre los talentos de todos.

— ¿Alguien sabe cocinar o algo así? —Preguntó Sero al ver que el equipo de Sato cocinaría.

—Yo sé tejer pero no creo que sea divertido verme hacerlo—Admitió Kirishima con preocupación al ver que ya casi todos tenían un tema—Y Katsuki es un excelente chef aunque no creo que sea muy entretenido para los demás verle cocinar—Por su parte, podría ver a Bakugou simplemente respirar y no se cansaría jamás de hacerlo, claro que los demás no eran él así que comenzaban a estar algo jodidos.

—Y si…—Murmuró Jirou algo apenada antes de seguir hablando— ¿Tocamos unas tres canciones? Digo, Bakugou toca la batería, Kaminari la guitarra, yo el bajo...

— ¿Cómo que el bajo? —Molestó Kaminari con diversión antes de sentir como uno Sero le ponía una cinta en la boca mientras Shinsou le ordenaba no hablar más.

—Buena idea, Jirou. Yo sé tocar la flauta transversal—Agregó Shinsou con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí, nadie quisiera que tú cantaras—El de cabello morado rodó los ojos al oír el comentario del rubio, preguntándose si Midoriya aun lo aceptaría en su equipo.

—Vaya que la sabe tocar—Denki besó a su amado tras decir aquello con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo que el resto rodara los ojos por su frase tan boba que sonrojaba a Shinsou.

—Yo pongo la escenografía, efectos y las luces, después de todo, Aizawa dijo que participáramos, no que forzosamente apareciéramos—Con aquella acotación de Sero, solo faltaba el papel de Kirishima. Todos voltearon a verlo al instante, esperando su respuesta con cierto desespero antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera lo mismo.

Kirishima estaba nervioso, lo único que podía tocar era el pandero y "Titanic" en la flauta dulce además, no es que cantara como un ruiseñor ¿Y si ayudaba a Sero con los efectos y eso? Sonaba lógico.

—Ei tocará la guitarra rítmica—Declaró Bakugou, sorprendiendo a todos por aquello. El festival era en dos semanas ¿Tanto confiaba en que Kirishima pudiera aprender a tocar un instrumento en dos semanas?

—Amigo, es bueno imaginar pero no exageres—Sero tocó el hombro del rubio y miró con un rostro de disculpa al pelirrojo para que supiera que no lo hacía con mala intención—Kiri no sabe tocar la guitarra y estamos hasta el cuello de cosas… ¿Lo podrá hacer a tiempo?

Eijirou, a pesar de que ya no era el niño desconfiado de secundaria aún tenía inseguridades que le calaban y le hacían dudar. Bajó su mirada derrotado al oírlo, sabía que sería un estorbo por su aparente inutilidad y forzarlos a modificar el programa a otra cosa sonaba terrible así que, la mejor solución sería retirarse y hacer algo solo, quizá tejería chambritas por quince minutos…

—Yo le enseñaré, cintitas—Dijo Bakugou con seguridad y total confianza en su novio, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo al mismo pelirrojo que parpadeaba incrédulo.

—Chicos, no es por nada pero las chicas harán lo mismo…Alguien corra al pizarrón a escribirlo—Alertó Jirou tras usar su quirk para oír el tema de los demás.

—Zombie…Ya sabes qué hacer—Por mucho que odiara ese apodo, Shinsou asintió a las órdenes del rubio que comenzaba a hacer pequeñas explosiones en sus manos, viendo como esas perras mandaban a la ranita a escribir al pizarrón.

Tras suspirar, Shinsou ordenó a Kaminari escribir en el pizarrón "conjunto musical" en cuanto su cara tocara la pizarra, Sero le puso cinta a su cara de modo que se adhiriera a la superficie y, finalmente, Kirishima aventó con fuerza a su amigo mientras Bakugou hacía una explosión para impulsarlo.

Kaminari llegó antes que Asui al pizarrón, escribiendo primero su idea gracias al quirk de Shinsou. Las chicas quisieron apelar diciendo que era injusto mandar así a Kaminari pero no había reglas así que fue válido el tema del equipo Bakugou.

—Muy bien, tarados. Es hora de patearles el trasero a todos estos extras—Jirou, Sero y Shinsou asintieron con emoción ante las palabras de aliento de Bakugou, siendo Kirishima el único que se quedó al margen de ello por las dudas…Y Kaminari, quien era regresado a su asiento gracias a la cinta de Sero.

Cuando todos los grupos eligieron sus temas, la clase finalmente salió del salón, más ruidosa que de costumbre por la emoción y sana competitividad que causaba en ellos ese show de talentos; aunque no hubiese un premio al cual aspirar, querían ser mejores que los demás…Dejar su marca en ese, su último año de la academia de héroes.

Kirishima salió inusualmente callado del aula junto a su novio; sus amigos se fueron adelantando para ir planeando algunas cosas del festival además de hacer sus tareas del día por lo que solo eran ellos dos solos, de la mano en un raro silencio que desesperaba al rubio, quien chasqueaba la lengua a modo de hacerle saber su incomodidad.

—Lo siento, Katsuki—Finalmente rompió el silencio el pelirrojo con una mueca de angustia—Es solo que…No sé tocar la guitarra y no creo poder aprender en dos semanas, sabes que soy algo cabeza dura, necesitaré más tiempo y-

Katsuki, molesto, bufó para callarlo y se paró enfrente para frenarlo de raíz.

—Si no supiera que eres capaz de hacerlo, no lo hubiera propuesto en primer lugar, pelo de mierda—Gruñó Katsuki con molestia por escuchar a su novio infravalorándose. Sabía las debilidades y fortalezas del pelirrojo mejor que las propias, sabía también lo que podía dar y sus límites así que le ofendía de sobremanera que no creyera en sus palabras pero, sobre todo, que no confiara en sí mismo.

El pelirrojo soltó una sonrisilla triste al oírlo. Katsuki siempre lo tenía en un pedestal que no se merecía; sí, había mejorado mucho en esos años pero…Pero no se sentía capaz de aprender a tocar la guitarra con tantas responsabilidades encima en esas dos semanas. Sabía que tenía muchas virtudes y no solo defectos insulsos pero eso era demasiado, su capacidad no era tanta.

—Eijirou, mírame—Ordenó Bakugou de manera imperativa, no aceptando un "no" por respuesta. El aludido miró a su pareja forzadamente, apretando sus labios porque no quería oír lo que le diría su novio—Tú eres capaz de mucho, imbécil—Regañó Bakugou con el ceño fruncido—Date cuenta ¿Okay? Siempre estaré aquí para decírtelo hasta que te lo creas pero carajo, pon de tu parte, Ei. Te consta que puedes con eso así que deja de tenerle miedo a un reto. Mi novio no es ningún miedoso—Eijirou desvió un poco su mirada a un lado al oírle, sus palabras de aliento le dolían porque pintaban al idílico chico que no era por más que se esforzara—Para eso eres un héroe ¿No? Para ir más allá de tus límites ¿O acaso todo eso fueron simples palabras?

— ¡Sabes que no! —Refutó Eijirou con algo de orgullo herido. Nada de eso era falso. Él era un héroe para dar lo mejor de sí.

—Entonces podrás hacerlo, Ei—Bakugou le sonrió a su novio antes de acercar su rostro al suyo y acariciar sus mejillas—Todo está bien porque yo estoy aquí—Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, el rubio besó los labios del pelirrojo a modo de consuelo, diciéndole con esa acción que dejara de ahogarse en un vaso de agua porque ahí siempre estaría él para ayudarlo, para tenderle una mano y jalarlo de ser necesario. Por eso eran novios.

Al separarse, Eijirou tomó aire tal como le enseñó el terapeuta y miró fijamente los hermosos orbes rubíes de su novio, los cuales irradiaban fe ciega en él, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para afrontar ese nuevo reto.

—Gracias, Katsuki—Murmuró en voz baja el más alto de los chicos, abrazando con amor y agradecimiento a su rubio novio que se limitaba a responder aquel gesto mientras le daba un par de caricias en su cabello y besaba su mejilla un par de veces.

—No agradezcas, idiota. Para eso somos novios—Respondió con una avergonzada sonrisa el rubio, sacando su celular segundos después para mandarle un mensaje a todos sus amigos acerca de que hicieran mañana una reunión en la habitación de Pikachu para elegir las canciones, de esa manera, sabría qué canciones enseñarle a su novio a tocar en la guitarra.

Por su parte, Kirishima se mentalizó para tocar la guitarra. Al terminar de hacer tarea y ver que su novio ya estuviera totalmente dormido comenzó a investigar cómo tocar la guitarra, vio varios tutoriales, investigó cómo leer partituras y demás hasta que cayó rendido frente a Morfeo alrededor de las tres de la mañana.

Al día siguiente, tras las clases, practicar con Bakugou y Tetsutetsu y estudiar los temas del día junto a su novio, finalmente se reunieron en la habitación de Kaminari, encontrándose a sus amigos ligeramente elevados por el porro que traían en la mano.

—Mierda ¿Es que no pueden dejar de drogarse, trío de marihuanos? —Regañó Bakugou mientras se tapaba la nariz con su brazo y tapaba la nariz de su novio con su otra mano.

—Venga, Kacchan. Sabes que lo hacemos por los dolores de cabeza de Toshi-chan—Refutó Kaminari tras exhalar algo de humo, pasándole el cigarrillo a su novio de cabellos morados.

—Comprendo a Dr. Jekyll pero no a ustedes, imbéciles—Gruñó con enojo Bakugou, viendo a Sero para buscar una respuesta, después de todo él era el más cuerdo cuando estaban elevados.

—Yo no he fumado nunca así que no me mires, Blasty—Se defendió el azabache al notar la asesina mirada de su amigo—Me elevo como resultado del humo de este par pero ya me aturdí, mejor vamos con Jirou—Tosió un poco el chico de cabellos negros mientras se ponía de pie, jalando a Kaminari para ponerlo de pie, esperando a que Shinsou terminara el cigarrillo para ayudarlo a levantarse también.

—Oye, Mr. Hyde, lleva tu puta flauta—Agregó Bakugou al salir de la habitación del otro rubio que sonreía como imbécil.

—Siempre la llevo, Kacchan—Fue la juguetona respuesta de Shinsou, quien le sonrió burlonamente al molesto rubio antes de tomar el estuche de su instrumento y cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación.

—Carajo, estúpida legalización de marihuana—Gruñó Bakugou para sus adentros, caminando de la mano de su novio a la habitación de Jirou para hacer la junta ya que la habitación de Kaminari ahora olía a pocilga hippie.

En el trayecto pasaron por la habitación de Iida para que el viaje del par de drogados se bajara un poco aunque resultó ser una pésima idea debido a que el nerd y su grupito estaba reunido en esa habitación con la puerta abierta debido a…Quien sabe pero estaba la puta puerta abierta. Al echar un vistazo, Bakugou solo se enojó más ya que esos hijos de puta estaban sentados en una rueda, riendo y hablando, dando ideas ordenadamente, conversándolas para llegar a un acuerdo, juraba que en algún momento una estúpida melodía sonaría y ellos harían un número musical de Disney todo ñoño mientras que él…Bueno, al voltear a ver a sus tres amigos, su ojo derecho comenzó a brincarle, reían porque Kaminari con su estática levantaba el cabello de ese par junto al suyo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, prefería el puto musical cursi a ese trío de imbéciles. Shinsou le sonrió al equipo Deku y saludó al pasar por el cuarto de Iida aunque no se detuvo mucho, estaba demasiado entretenido con su novio y Sero como para enfocarse demasiado en sus otros amigos.

—Agh, Ei…A veces no sé porque nos juntamos con e—Pero Bakugou tuvo que parar su confesión al notar que su novio ya no lo estaba tomando de la mano. Cerró sus ojos para relajarse y volteó a ver con miedo a la tercia de grifos que estaba tras él, abriendo sus ojos con miedo de que lo que pensaba fuera real. Y lo era. Kirishima estaba tomado de la mano de Sero para que la electricidad de Kaminari le llegara, levantando sus cabellos por la estática, riendo por lo cool que se veía.

A veces Bakugou lamentaba sus decisiones en la vida.

Caminó con apuro al cuarto de Jirou para no explotarse el cerebro tras haber matado al cuarteto de tarados que tenía como amigos y novio. Al llegar a la habitación de la chica, se sintió como si viera un oasis en el Sahara. Abrió la puerta con rapidez para encontrarse con alguien que tuviera neuronas y no estuviera en pleno viaje por drogas pero grande fue su decepción al encontrarse con lo que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Bakugou-san! —Escuchó exclamar tras un par de gritos agudos, sintiendo almohadas golpearle la cara al ver al par de chicas sonrojadas taparse con una cobija.

—Jirou, el ensayo ya…—Kirishima cortó lo que iba a decir al ver a Yaoyorozu taparse la cara sonrojada con sus manos mientras Kyoka se golpeaba el rostro con la única almohada que no le aventaron al catatónico Bakugou que caía de rodillas.

— ¡Poder tijeras, poder tijeras! —Dijo entre risas Kaminari antes de callarse al sentir el auricular de Jirou meterse en su oído para darle una sonda de varios Heartz de frecuencia que le regreso del pequeño viaje en el que estaba.

—Volvemos en unos instantes—Jirou asintió a lo que dijo Shinsou sin quitar la almohada de su cara, dejando que Kirishima jalara a su novio para sacarlo de su habitación.

En ese momento Bakugou pensó que el suicidio no sonaba tan mal. Estaban en el tercer piso, seguro un duro golpe de su cabeza contra el piso sería genial para hacerle pensar porqué se juntaba con ellos ¿Por qué sus amigos parecían una mala sitcom americana mientras que el grupito de Deku se veía idéntico a los de los documentales de vida sana y trabajo en equipo? Agh, jodido karma.

Cuando Momo salió avergonzada de la habitación de Jirou, la chica de cabellos morados les recibió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Bien hecho, tontos. Ahora tendré que esperarme dos semanas para poder tener acción—Kirishima y Sero se estremecieron al saber aquella información que no les importaba demasiado acerca de la vida sexual de su amiga.

—Si no puedes tener sexo con Yaoyorozu, te vengaremos—Soltó Kaminari entre risas antes de comenzar a besar al sonriente Shinsou que respondía con entusiasmo aquel beso, terminando por acostarse en la cama de la chica que solo rodaba sus ojos porque ahora para separarlos deberían echarles agua como a los perros aunque ni eso ayudaría mucho a ese par de calenturientos.

Sero suspiró al ver a sus amigos acostarse y soltó una pequeña risa resignada, una vez que ese par se ponía caliente, no podía evitar dejarse llevar.

—A la mierda. Sero, saca las botellas—Sero acató las órdenes de su amiga y sacó un par de botellas de alcohol del armario, ya que casi todas las fiestas se hacían en su cuarto, toda la clase sabía el escondite de las bebidas.

Kirishima se dejó llevar por ellos, después de todo, en Roma haz lo que los romanos. Sí, estaba muy jodidamente nervioso porque no sabía tocar la guitarra y no quería defraudarlos pero relajarse un poco antes de todo era una buena idea ¿Verdad? Tomó un vaso que Jirou le ofreció y dio un profundo trago a su ron que Sero acababa de servirle, sentándose en los pies de la cama junto a Sero.

—Oye, Katsuki ¿Saco tu vodka o con ron estás bien? —Preguntó el chico con el quirk de cintas mientras buscaba la botella del rubio. Al no escuchar respuesta, frunció el ceño y volteó a ver al rubio—No tengo un quirk que lee mentes ¿Sabes? —Gruñó el azabache antes de subir una ceja consternado por el silencio de Bakugou, generalmente era un cabrón ruidoso que tuvo que hacer su cuarto y el de su novio a prueba de ruido para dejar dormir a todos pero ahora ni un maldito sonido era emitido, siendo eso algo preocupante.

—Váyanse a la mierda…—Murmuró el rubio, mostrando su rostro rojo de coraje, sus ojos con algunas venas amenazando con llorar y, finalmente, una pequeña explosión seguida de sus baquetas siendo aventadas a la cara del pelirrojo que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

— ¡Katsuki, espera!

—No te atrevas a ir tras de mí, Kirishima o te mato—Kirishima sabía que su novio iba muy en serio con ello ya que casi nunca le decía por su apellido desde que cumplieron el año de novios así que se quedó de pie con las baquetas en mano, viendo como el amor de su vida se iba de la habitación a paso rápido, agitando sus hombros…Seguramente con lágrimas en sus ojos por el enojo.

La habían liado y mucho.

Todos se quedaron estáticos tras el azotar de la puerta, incluso la parejita que comenzaba a meterse mano se había separado, mirándose como niños que habían hecho una travesura muy grave y hubieran sido descubiertos y castigados.

—…La hemos cagado—Susurró Sero antes de suspirar para cortar un poco el mal ambiente que había quedado en la habitación.

—Se-Seguro en un rato se le pasa ¿No? Así siempre es Kac-

—No se le pasará, Kaminari—Cortó en un tono grave el pelirrojo. Conocía a su amado. Lo habían decepcionado y desesperado, eso no se le pasaría en un gran rato.

—Oh…—Fue lo único que murmuró el rubio, acariciando la mano de su novio que ya hasta había vuelto a la normalidad por las palabras de Katsuki.

El pelirrojo apretó las baquetas con frustración y chasqueó la lengua. En lo único que no quería decepcionar a su novio por la gran confianza que había depositado en él y era lo primero que hacía. Vaya, a veces entendía porque Katsuki se desesperaba con él. Era un verdadero idiota.

—Entonces hay que arreglarlo—La voz de Jirou resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que los chicos la voltearan a ver mientras ella se ponía de pie y sacaba un par de guitarras, dándole la roja con detalles de flamas a Kirishima y la amarilla con detalles de rayos a Kaminari—Está enojado con justa razón así que, vamos a arreglar lo que jodimos.

—Pero se fue, nos quedamos sin baterista—No quería ser pesimista el de cabellos morados pero debía ser lógico, sin la batería, no habría nadie marcando el ritmo.

—Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos más para sacar las canciones sin necesidad de Bakugou en la batería—Fue la lógica respuesta de la chica, quien suspiraba en lo que afinaba su bajo.

Sero asintió ante lo dicho por su amiga con una sonrisa, tratando de alegrar un poco al pelirrojo que parecía estar presenciando el mundo post apocalíptico.

—Piénsalo como si fuéramos a darle una serenata—Animó el azabache, dándole un par de palmadas a su decaído amigo que sonreía un poco al pensar en ello—Siempre has querido darle una ¿No? Bueno, es tu momento, hermano.

—Sí, ya me vi tocando "Cielito lindo" versión rock folk—Ironizó Kaminari por lo bajo con una risilla burlona entre dientes, afinando la guitarra que Jirou le dio minutos antes.

—Pero si eso será, entonces Eiji debe elegir las canciones ¿No creen? —Agregó Shinsou mientras embonaba las partes de su flauta y trataba de sonar algunas notas para saber si sonaba bien.

Todos asintieron ante la idea de Shinsou, mirando a Kirishima, quien se ponía la guitarra tras dejar las baquetas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Creo que tengo una idea de las canciones pero ¿Cómo le haremos para que aprenda a tocar la guitarra? Katsuki era quien me iba a enseñar—Eijirou bajó la mirada al recordar lo herido que se encontraba su novio al salir de un portazo de la habitación de su amiga. De recordarlo, comenzaba a temblar.

—No hay problema, yo te enseñaré a tocar la guitarra junto a internet—Calmó Jirou con una dulce sonrisa, tocando el hombro de su amigo para que se relajara. El pelirrojo volteó a verla con agradecimiento y la abrazó como muestra de que apreciaba ese gesto, la de cabello morado solo respondió el gesto susurrando un pequeño "lo siento".

— ¡Bien! Entonces, que la misión serenata comience—Exclamó Kaminari antes de rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, las cuales emitieron un sonido algo aturdidor por el volumen de las bocinas a las que estaba conectada la guitarra.

Sin más, se pusieron manos a la obra. Eijirou les mandó lista de canciones por mensaje, las cuáles se conformaban solo por tres debido a su duración aunque una al ser casi guitarra acústica, debían sacarla para los demás instrumentos.

— ¿Por qué no tocamos "sexy bitch"? —Dijo Kaminari al ver la lista de canciones del otro, sintiendo un suave golpe de parte de Sero— ¿Qué? Niega que Kacchan es la perra más sexy que has visto—Esta vez, el golpe que sintió fue cortesía de Kirishima por llamarle así a su novio aunque en su mirada podía ver algo de diversión porque sabía que no mentía, cuando Bakugou se movía, toda la sangre del pelirrojo se iba a su segunda cabeza en segundos.

—No tanto como tú—Murmuró Shinsou, abrazando al rubio por detrás mientras le daba un par de besos en su cuello que le hicieron soltar pequeñas risitas que iban adornadas por sus rojas mejillas.

— ¿Crees que soy una perra sexy? —Preguntó algo avergonzado el rubio, mirando a su novio de soslayo, quien asentía y le abrazaba más fuerte.

—Eres la perra más sexy de todas, Den—El chico con el quirk eléctrico sintió una corriente eléctrica cruzar todo su cuerpo en segundos, dejándolo embobado por lo que oía de su novio.

—Volviendo al tema…—Sero aclaró su garganta para que el par de tórtolos salieran de su ensoñación— ¿Por qué no tocas Stereo hearts? Tiene un buen ritmo, tiene bonita letra y aparece Adam Levine, creo que le queda—Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo a Sero, quien solo se sonrojó y frunció un poco el ceño— ¿Qué? Adam es sexy y el rap suena genial.

Al oír aquello, no hubo objeción alguna, ni siquiera de Jirou, quien admitía que Adam Levine era súper sexy aunque los chicos no le fueran. Siguieron viendo la lista de posibles canciones con una pequeña sonrisa al ser esos los sentimientos de Kirishima hacia su novio.

—No sabía que Bakugou oyera a Taylor Swift…—Murmuró Shinsou con sorpresa, esperaba que oyera a Green Day, metal, punk, visual kei pero jamás a Taylor con una historia de Romeo y Julieta.

—Bueno, es que esa canción nos llega—Balbuceó sonrojado el pelirrojo tratando de no morir de vergüenza por ello.

—Opino que "La leyenda del hada y el mago" está bien—Opinó Jirou al ver esa canción en la lista que Kirishima les mandó, los demás estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la elección.

—Y la última canción…—Susurró Kirishima antes de mostrar la canción a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron algo dudosos ya que no sabían que Bakugou escuchaba algo así pero, después de Taylor Swift, ya esperaban cualquier cosa.

—Pero esa necesita piano, Kirishima—Refutó Jirou, pensando en que podría pedirle a su novia que tocara para ellos esa canción solamente.

—Descuiden, la sé tocar. Hace mucho se la he querido dedicar pero no he podido—Todos asintieron emocionados entonces ante las canciones más una de comodín por si su plan salía exitoso y ya que estaba Shinsou con ellos, la probabilidad de éxito solo aumentó.

Todos se sonrieron y comenzaron a practicar, Shinsou sacando en flauta las malditas canciones para tocar con ellos y Sero iniciando con la escenografía, los efectos, luces además del maldito vestuario, le pediría ayuda a Shouji y Tokoyami para que lo asesoraran con ello.

Ensayaron hasta que se hizo noche e Iida fue a tocarles la puerta para pedir silencio. Eijirou quiso ir a la habitación de su pareja pero se quedó con las ganas, no sería la mejor maldita idea a decir verdad así que solo se fue a su habitación en silencio, como perrito regañado con la cabeza baja, esperando que al día siguiente Bakugou se sintiera mejor.

Y, distinto a lo que pensó, al día siguiente Bakugou no estuvo mejor. No bajaron juntos a desayunar, ni siquiera se sentaron juntos y en clases no le dirigió ni la palabra, de hecho, sus miradas eran de rabia y decepción (cuando lo miraba) y, para colmo, fue con Aizawa a decirle que él no participaría en el festival escolar, Kirishima quiso decirle algo pero solo se quedó en silencio en la entrada del salón, quedándose quieto mientras el rubio pasaba junto a él tras darle un golpe con el hombro.

Estaba jodidamente triste y decepcionado de sí mismo por haber decepcionado a Bakugou pero llorando no arreglaría nada, ni siquiera yendo de rodillas a arrastrarse al cuarto de su novio le ayudaría. Todos decían que Bakugou exageraba pero no era así, él quería dejar un buen recuerdo de su último año en UA, quería ser el mejor y compartirlo con sus amigos pero lo echaron a perder.

Kirishima volteó al patio cuando llegó al dormitorio, sintiéndose jodidamente culpable al ver cómo el equipo de Midoriya hacía su tabla rítmica como si la llevasen practicando por años, si bien, era solo como un minuto de coreografía, era un maldito minuto precioso, todos sonreían, disfrutaban y…Se veía tan genial, como si fuera un maldito documental de amistad y esas cosas, en cambio él, bueno, no podían conectar aún los equipos por tremendo escándalo que hacían, sí, llevaban un día pero las esperanzas de tocar esas malditas tres canciones eran muy pocas.

Cuando pasó por la habitación de su novio para ir a la suya pudo ver de reojo -gracias a la puerta entreabierta- que Katsuki apretaba las baquetas que él ayer le dejó en su balcón antes de ir a dormir, jugueteaba con ellas y tocaba algunos ritmos antes de parar y aventarlas a la puerta. El pelirrojo pasó con rapidez a su habitación para no enojarlo más, tomó la guitarra y bajó a la habitación de Jirou que también era a prueba de sonido para practicar.

Cabizbajo, entró a los aposentos de la joven, quien ya estaba ayudándole a Kaminari a practicar la primera canción mientras Shinsou trataba de terminar de sacar las canciones en flauta, maldiciendo su gran bocota, pudo haber cantado, no era por nada pero cantaba bien, sin embargo, ahí estaba, luchando con su jodido oído musical y su flauta transversal.

—Shin, toca bien, no quiero que atraigas ratas a la habitación—Bromeó Sero, ganándose una mirada de cansancio de parte del desvelado chico de cabellos morados que se había pasado la jodida noche tratando de terminar una canción.

—Entonces, aquí entras ¿Entendido? —Indicó la chica a Kaminari, quien asintió como perrito antes de practicar la entrada de su instrumento junto a Kyouka. Cuando les salió, chocaron sus cinco y el rubio fue a besar a su cansado novio, diciéndole que no necesitaba una flauta para atraerlo, dibujándole una relajante sonrisa al chico.

Tras unos minutos de parlotear y volver a su práctica, un sollozo les interrumpió. Todos dejaron por un momento lo que hacían para ver la puerta, que era la fuente de aquel sonido, mirando a un atónito Kirishima que lloraba porque quizá sí tenían esperanza, porque ahora estaba seguro de que sus amigos realmente se tomaban en serio eso de disculparse con su novio por haberlo herido, que no era solo él quien estaba preocupado por ese tema…Que realmente eran sus amigos.

—Ei ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Estás bien? —Sero fue el primero en lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo, seguido de los otros que se acercaban con preocupación para saber porque Kirishima lloraba.

— ¿Cortaste con Bakugou? —Preguntó Shinsou mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pelirrojo con cuidado, como si fuera una frágil porcelana. Kaminari solo pasó saliva con fuerza al escuchar esa posibilidad, esperando que fuera mentira ya que si eso era cierto, probablemente él iría a humillarse en ese instante frente a Bakugou para que perdonara a su amigo por lo estúpidos que ellos habían sido.

—N-No—Gimoteó Kirishima, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano para no verse tan patético—Es solo que…Creí que no les importaba esto—Terminó de decir con dificultad entre sollozos y jadeos, limpiándose la nariz con el pañuelo desechable que Kyouka le tendió.

—Kiri, fuimos unos completos idiotas—Dijo la chica de cabellos morados a su amigo, poniendo una mano en su hombro para relajarlo—Para Bakugou esto era muy importante y nosotros le restamos importancia tanto a la actuación como a sus sentimientos y eso no es correcto—Kaminari asintió a lo que dijo su amiga, limpiando las lágrimas del pelirrojo que trataba de parar de llorar.

—Es cierto, fuimos unos mega estúpidos con Kacchan y contigo. Lo sentimos—Balbuceó apenado el rubio, tratando de peinar un poco los cabellos de su amigo hacia atrás—Kacchan y tú son muy importantes para nosotros, después de todo, son nuestros mejores amigos—Kirishima al escuchar eso último miró a sus amigos, los cuales le sonreían con sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

—Gracias, chicos—Con una sonrisa, Kirishima dejó de llorar gracias al abrazo que los cuatro le proporcionaron, sabiendo que si bien, no eran ejemplos de videos de vida sana y excelsa conducta, eran ejemplos de buenos y valerosos amigos que estarían con uno en las buenas y en las malas, con sus altas y bajas, eran los amigos más perfectos que jamás pudo pedir.

—Ahora, vamos a practicar antes de que nos volvamos el Dekusquad—Cortó Shinsou con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a los demás mientras se separaban del abrazo.

— ¡Yo quiero ser Iida! —Pidió Kaminari, fingiendo acomodar lentes que no existían—Nanodayo—Dijo el rubio antes de moverse como un robot.

—Viejo, eso es de un anime de deportes—Interrumpió Sero entre risas al ver la imitación de su amigo del basquetbolista de pelo verde del anime que…Sí se parecía a su presidente de clase.

Sin más, el pelirrojo comenzó a aprender lo que le decía Jirou acerca de cómo tocar las canciones que habían planeado para tocarle a Bakugou y que los perdonara, en especial a Kirishima, quien estaba asquerosamente arrepentido y desesperado por su perdón, no sabría cuántas noches podría aguantar sin darle su beso de buenas noches o cuántas mañanas soportaría sin su abrazo de buenos días cuando Bakugou estaba adormilado y se acurrucaba en su pecho solo para dormir unos minutos más.

Al terminar su ensayo, Kirishima bajó a cenar algo rápido, se bañó y fue corriendo a su habitación para seguir practicando, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor, hasta la mirada de Bakugou que le seguía a donde fuera.

Y así fue el resto de la semana, ensayo, práctica, escuela, ensayo, dormir. Dejó de buscar a Bakugou en vano, no se sentiría lo suficientemente hombre si no le demostraba su arrepentimiento de la manera indicada y correcta en el festival, lo cual hacía solamente empeorar el humor del rubio que no soportaba ni que una mosca se le acercara aunque eso el pelirrojo no lo notaba ya que si se quedaba viendo a Bakugou más de unos minutos, querría ir corriendo a abrazarlo y todo su esfuerzo sería en vano así que hacía lo mejor que podía ignorándolo a pesar de que fuera doloroso.

Justo el viernes, cuando todos estaban ensayando en la habitación de Jirou, llegó Todoroki con varias bolsas de palomitas, papitas, dulces, crema batida, jugo y la película de "Ant Man 2" debido a que Shinsou no la había visto. El de cabello bicolor se quedó viendo a sus amigos que le miraban extrañados por su presencia.

—Es viernes de película—Dijo el menor de todos como si nada mientras iba a sentarse junto a Shinsou, poniendo algo de crema batida en su boca en lo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este, quien solo le acariciaba con cariño los cabellos debido a que se parecía a su gato.

—Mierda ¿Ya es viernes? —Preguntó Sero en lo que terminaba de mover algo en su computadora.

—Sí y no veo a Bakugou por aquí así que a él le toca traer la comida la siguiente vez—Respondió Todoroki tras comer la crema batida, dejándose acariciar el pelo como si fuera un gato a punto de ronronear por cómo Shinsou lo mimaba. Debido a que ambos eran miembros honorarios del squad del otro, su relación era muy buena, además, en secreto habían hecho un pacto de poner ligeramente celosos a sus respectivos novios y siempre funcionaba ya que terminaban con los mejores polvos de la maldita semana.

Por ley general, quien llegaba al último en noche de película era el que traería la comida en la siguiente película y si faltaba, debía cumplir un castigo impuesto por los demás pero ese día era una ocasión excepcional debido a que Bakugou estaba furioso y decepcionado de todos, sin embargo, por estar tan ocupados, se les había olvidado decirle a Shouto acerca de lo sucedido.

—Bakugou está enojado con ustedes ¿No? —Dijo por fin el chico con parte de la cara quemada, suspirando mientras Hitoshi le daba palomitas en la boca, poniendo celoso a Kaminari, quien al instante fue a pegarse a su novio como lapa—Me lo contó ayer después del duelo a muerte con cuchillos que tuvo con Izuku.

— ¿Duelo a muerte con cuchillos? —Preguntó Denki, aun con un pequeño puchero por no tener la atención total de su novio.

— ¿Duelo a muerte con cuchillos? —Preguntó también Kirishima, preocupado por la respuesta.

—No sé qué sea eso—Contestó Sero, mirando algo en su laptop acerca de las luces.

—Duelo a muerte con cuchillos—Dijo Hitoshi con una ligera sonrisa al pensar en ello.

— ¿Qué es lo que pensaban hacer? —Preguntó Jirou consternada, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—He peleado con Midoriya y Bakugou pero nunca había visto o escuchado algo así nunca…—Murmuró Hitoshi, acariciando aun el cabello de Todoroki—Yo creo que pelearon con cuchillos—Terminó por decir, asintiendo seriamente ante lo pensado.

Shouto soltó una ligera carcajada antes de separarse de Hitoshi y comer una lengua de gato que trajo para el de cabello morado, hablando minutos después.

—Sí, casi se hacen picadillo—Respondió Todoroki como si nada—Pero al final se puso a llorar así que le fuimos a preguntar qué le sucedía y, tras golpear a mi hombre—Al decir eso, el chico frunció un poco el ceño y apretó la lengua de gato en su mano hasta romperla—Nos contó lo sucedido con ustedes y que ahora Kirishima quiere cortar con él pero que si hace eso, él lo cortará primero—El chico de cabello bicolor tomó una palomita y se la comió como si hablara del clima, ignorando el silencio que se creó antes de que comenzara el pánico.

— ¡No lo puede cortar! —Gritó Kaminari, jaloneando a su novio que trataba de no marearse.

—Bro, vamos rápido a su cuarto, eso lo deben de hablar—Ofreció Sero mientras comenzaba a medir la distancia del balcón de Jirou al de Bakugou, sin embargo, solo obtuvo de respuesta un acorde de guitarra.

—Sigamos practicando—Fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron del pelirrojo, quien, con toda la concentración y determinación que jamás le habían visto comenzó a tocar los acordes de una de las canciones que tocarían. Todoroki sonrió al ver a su amigo tan determinado a mostrarle su amor a Bakugou y ganarse su perdón de esa manera, seguro la abstinencia de siquiera verle era tan horrible como la que el rubio sentía pero valdría la pena, si fuera él, seguro a los veinte minutos estaría iniciando un ataque de pánico y pensaría en tomar todo el maldito bote de sus antidepresivos así que lo admiraba.

Era un ejemplo de persona que le gustaría ser algún día.

—Entonces los dejo practicar—Shouto tomó las palomitas y se puso de pie, listo para irse aunque fue detenido por una de las vendas de Shinsou que lo jaló a la cama de la chica para que se sentara.

—No tan rápido, principito—Kaminari estaba a nada de destrozar los fusibles (otra vez) del lugar por los celos de que su novio le dijera así a Todoroki—Vamos a tocar dos canciones y queremos tu opinión—El chico con heterocromía estuvo a punto de negarse hasta que vio el mensaje que Shinsou le acaba de enviar a su celular donde estaban fotos comprometedoras de Izuku y él teniendo relaciones en el escritorio del profesor mientras todos estaban fuera. Si Aizawa se enteraba, estaban muertos, en especial porque él estaba amarrado con sus vendas por Izuku.

Mierda, sabía que no era buena idea pero de recordar lo bien que se sintió, su parte baja iniciaba a reaccionar.

Shouto miró a Hitoshi con una ceja subida para ver si iba en serio con ello, una screenshot donde las fotos estaban listas para ser enviadas a Aizawa le fue enviada, siendo el punto final de su discusión.

—Bien pero pásenme del vodka de Bakugou si quieren que oiga su concierto—Sero le lanzó la botella y, con uno de los jugos que el chico trajo, se preparó un trago, listo para oír a sus amigos.

—Aun eres menor de edad—Refutó Sero mientras tomaba el vodka del rubio, seguro se enojaría cuando viera que alguien había tomado de él.

—Sero, he hecho el maldito kamasutra de ida y vuelta, he metido a tipejos a la cárcel, me he drogado gracias a una estúpida broma, he matado Nomu's y tengo perforados los pezones por un fetiche de mi novio ¿En serio crees que no puedo tomar? —Preguntó Shouto con una ceja alzada, mientras enlistaba todo lo que había hecho, dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigos que al instante miraron descaradamente sus pezones, haciendo rodar los ojos al de heterocromía, quien subió su playera para que vieran que no mentía. Todos se sonrojaron al verlo y, finalmente, Sero le pasó el vodka.

Ah, lo que hacía por algo de alcohol.

Los chicos tomaron posiciones tras el shock de ver los pezones perforados de su amigo y después de que Kaminari besara profunda y descaradamente a su novio, haciendo que Shouto rodara sus ojos por esa muestra de celos, e iniciaron a tocar, emocionando a Todoroki con el rap, imaginando que Izuku le cantaba esa canción.

En la canción de rock, el de heterocromía llegó incluso a mover su cabeza y brazos al ritmo de la canción, finalmente, con la última canción, su espíritu se apagó ya que sonaba muy mal.

—Kirishima, sin ofensa pero ¿Quién demonios te enseñó esa pieza en piano? —Preguntó mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado por el sonido chirriante, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al piano, donde comenzó a tocar la canción igual que los artistas.

— ¡Wow! Viejo ¿Cómo la sabes tocar? —Preguntó Sero con sorpresa al ver a Todoroki tocar la canción correctamente.

—Es una de las canciones favoritas de mi hermana y a Izuku le gustó así que aprendí a tocarla en las últimas vacaciones en el piano de mi casa—Respondió sin dejar de tocar la melodía como si fuera algo natural en él hacerlo.

Kirishima apretó sus labios e hizo una reverencia al chico de heterocromía, quien dejó de tocar el piano para voltear a ver a su consternado y desesperado amigo.

— ¡Enséñame a tocarla bien! —Pidió el pelirrojo a Todoroki quien se sorprendió un poco pero aceptó al instante, levantando a su amigo con cuidado antes de golpear suavemente el asiento a su lado en la cama para enseñarle a tocar en teclado la pieza.

—Cuidado, Ei. Ese demonio seductor te querrá arrebatar de Kacchan—Advirtió Kaminari con un pequeño mohín mientras llenaba de besos a su novio, quien se reía por oír aquella boba deducción, si el rubio supiera lo mucho que Todoroki amaba a Midoriya quizá podría superar sus celos.

—Hermano, deja de fumar de la yerba de Shin, te hará mal—Aconsejó Sero con una pequeña risita antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que Izuku vino a tocar la puerta de la habitación de la joven, preguntando por su novio para que fueran a dormir ya que eran la una de la mañana.

—Mañana vuelvo tras terminar mi ensayo de la tabla rítmica—Prometió Todoroki al oír a su novio, quien solo le extendió los brazos para recibir el abrazo de su amado, llenándole de besos y sonrisas antes de partir a la habitación del chico de cabello verde.

—Una preciosa canción—Dijo Midoriya a su novio, quien solo sonrió y le abrazó del cuello para besarle, dejando que el otro le abrazara de la cadera en el elevador, canturreándole la canción en los labios para terminar por cargarlo y llevarlo rumbo a su habitación en brazos—Pero no tan precioso como tú, Shou.

Todoroki sintió un mini infarto, con su cara roja y algunos mechones de su cabello prendiéndose mientras que otros se congelaban, haciendo reír al pecoso que le recostaba gentilmente en su cama. Ah, amar a alguien tanto debería ser un crimen.

Tal como Todoroki prometió, el fin de semana entero se la pasó ayudando a Kirishima a aprender a tocar la canción en teclado cuando acababa sus ensayos para el festival escolar. Costó estar desvelado los dos días (aunque Izuku siempre le cargaba en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación cuando caía dormido en la cama de Jirou) pero para el lunes, Kirishima ya podía tocar bien la canción, le faltaba práctica pero era un resultado decente.

La segunda semana fue caótica para todos ya que estaban redoblando esfuerzos para que todo saliera bien, sus entrenamientos fueron recortados a ser matutinos solamente, de esa manera podían dedicar toda la tarde a practicar y a hacer la tarea que les dejaban.

Bakugou cada día se veía más molesto aunque, para el martes, el rubio pasó de verse molesto a ausente. Estaba muy melancólico, partiéndole el corazón al pelirrojo por esa vista, sin embargo, no se doblegaría, el maldito viernes todo volvería a la normalidad así que debía aguantar hasta esa fecha.

Entre ensayos, tareas y prácticas, finalmente llegó el maldito día del festival escolar. Eijirou, a pesar de sentirse horrible por tener que haber evitado a su novio dos semanas, finalmente podría redimirse de la manera en que Bakugou lo merecía, pedirle perdón por no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y, rezar a todo lo que existiera, porque el rubio no estuviera lo suficientemente enojado como para mandarlo a la mierda.

Antes de salir al escenario, justo después de la tabla rítmica de Midoriya y amigos pudo ver en la audiencia a su novio, en primera fila. Apretó sus puños un poco y suspiró nervioso ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si realmente cortaba con él? No lo soportaría.

—Kirishima—La voz de Todoroki lo hizo salir de su espiral de pensamientos negativos, sintiendo un abrazo ligeramente sudoroso que le dio la confianza y calor que necesitaba tras dos semanas sin Katsuki—Te irá bien—Susurró el chico de heterocromía antes de separarse y chocar los puños con el pelirrojo, quien le sonreía con agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él esa semana.

—Gracias, Todoroki—Respondió alegremente el chico de orbes rojos, chocando el puño con su amigo, listo para ir por su guitarra e iniciar con su número tras oír que Present Mic los llamaba al escenario una vez que los instrumentos estuvieron conectados.

Todoroki, al voltearse para ir con su novio, se encontró con la sorprendida cara de Bakugou que pasó de tristeza a rabia en cuestión de nanosegundos.

—…Y yo pensando en él estas dos putas semanas—Gruñó el rubio con la voz cortada antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia la salida del auditorio.

— ¡Bakugou! —Exclamó Todoroki mientras se deslizaba con su quirk de hielo para llegar al rubio y cerrarle el paso, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el auditorio.

—Dime que no es el chico problema uno con el chico problema tres—Murmuró Aizawa en su asiento a Present Mic, quien sonreía forzadamente al ver a Bakugou y Todoroki armar una escena—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto…—Susurró el azabache antes de pedirle a Eri, quien estaba sentada a su lado, su mochilita, donde el hombre había guardado su pastillero, tomando la pastilla de la presión, la de la migraña y un calmante para no explotar ahí mismo.

—Quítate del puto paso o te exploto la puta cara, mitad y mitad bastardo—Gruñó Bakugou por lo bajo, haciendo unas explosiones en su palma para mostrarle que iba en serio con ello.

—Bakugou, lo que viste fue un malentendido, solo fue un abrazo. Yo amo a Izuku—Dijo el de heterocromía mientras congelaba los pies del rubio para que no se moviera. El de ojos rojos soltó una carcajada fingida y venenosa antes de responder.

—Por favor, mitad y mitad. No compares al jodido nerd con Eijirou—Respondió de la manera más venenosa que pudo, sonriendo maliciosamente en modo de vengarse con el otro—Pero si te quieres comer mis sobras, adelante—El rubio sonrió con orgullo al decir eso último, esperando haber molestado un poco al imbécil frente a él, sin embargo, justo cuando el de heterocromía iba a responder y, probablemente, golpearle, las luces se apagaron mientras algo de humo llenaba el escenario, dejándose oír segundos después la flauta transversal de Shinsou que marcaba el ritmo, siguiendo las guitarras y el bajo, las luces iluminaron a todos los chicos que vestían un estilo ligeramente rockero.

—Pero que mier-

—Cállate y escúchalos que estas dos malditas semanas se la pasaron trasnochándose para pedirte perdón de esta manera—Cortó Todoroki al rubio antes de descongelarle los pies una vez que supo que no escaparía. Lo jaló del brazo y lo fue a sentar junto a él hasta adelante para que apreciara cómo Eijirou cantaba la canción como si fuera un cantante famoso.

Tras el pequeño solo de guitarra de Kaminari, la voz de Eijirou volvió a cantar, emanando tanta intensidad y sentimiento que nadie podía ni parpadear, menos él, quien era mirado fijamente toda la letra, sabiendo que la canción era para él en particular y nadie más.

El solo de guitarra del rubio fue excelso, hacía temblar de emoción a Bakugou, incluso llegó a sonreír emocionado antes de volver su mirada al pelirrojo que cantaba arrepentido el resto de la canción, haciendo que apretara sus labios por el significado de ello, sintiendo sus ojos escocer ligeramente debido al sentimiento.

Al terminar la canción, un montón de ovaciones, gritos y exclamaciones se oyeron, todos estaban emocionados por tan intensa canción que les hizo vibrar, incluso Eri aplaudía al ritmo de la canción junto a Mirio que cabeceaba como en los conciertos de rock y Tamaki que acompañaba a Eri con sus aplausos.

Todo el escenario volvió a la oscuridad unos minutos, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Bakugou como para limpiar sus ojos para evitar que alguna traicionera lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Aun así, seguía jodidamente enojado con esos estúpidos, que no se creyeran tanto solo porque la primera canción que tocaron fue la primera canción que oyeron Kirishima y Bakugou cuando recién se habían hecho novios.

Minutos después, aun en la oscuridad se escucharon algunas notas de piano, apareciendo luces rojas cuando la voz de Eijirou inició a cantar al ritmo de la melodía computarizada, siendo prendidas todas las luces cuando Kaminari inició a rapear mientras Jirou, Shinsou y Kirishima cargaban una manta que decía "Lo sentimos, Bakugou" acompañado de una carita triste dibujada de Sero en ella, haciendo reír a todos los presentes, incluyendo al enojado rubio que miraba conmovido la escena.

Cuando fue el turno de cantar de Kirishima, se rompió la playera que tenía para dejar ver la playera que tenía debajo donde se leía un "Per" en ella, los otros tres le imitaron y se pararon a su lado, dejándose leer un "Perdónanos" completo, logrando más risas del auditorio y que la cara de Bakugou se tiñera de rojo en lo que reía al grado de lagrimear.

De nuevo Kaminari rapeó, haciendo movimientos divertidos con Shinsou atrás de él haciendo beatbox con la boca mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo del rap de su novio, dejándose ver que en la gorra que tenía el de cabello morado decía "MC gatito", detalle que Eri notó y señaló al instante, mostrándoselo emocionada a un sonriente Mirio que solo asentía a lo que ella decía, el rubio volteó a ver a su novio para decirle lo de la gorra que Eri había notado pero se calló al ver como Tamaki tenía su mano en el aire, contando con sus dedos una cuenta regresiva para señalarle a Kirishima cuando debía entrar a cantar su parte. Mirio simplemente sonrió al ver a su amado y suspiró enamoradizamente, sintiendo su corazón latir al ritmo de la canción con Tamaki mirando nerviosamente el tiempo ¿Por qué a él no se le ocurrió antes?

Al terminar la canción, Tamaki se recostó en su asiento totalmente cansado, estaba muy nervioso por indicarle incorrectamente a su kohai cuando entrar pero todo había salido bien así que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse además, por lo que pudo ver, al novio de su kohai le había gustado así que todo iba perfecto.

—Lo hiciste bien, cariño—Escuchó decir a Mirio, haciendo que el chico se pusiera de mil colores y tapara su cara, no sabía que lo había visto. El rubio rio un poco y abrazó a su novio por el hombro, acercándolo a su pecho mientras que su otra mano tomaba la de Eri que canturreaba el rap entre pequeñas risas.

Para la última canción, todos se cambiaron de playera, poniéndose una playera roja y un sombrero de bruja, tomando posiciones, solo que esta vez Eijirou se sentaba frente al teclado que Momo les prestó para la ocasión, iniciando a tocarlo antes de que Jirou marcara el ritmo con el bajo e iniciara la guitarra y la flauta; Bakugou al instante supo de qué canción se trataba.

Eijirou le sonrió antes de comenzar a cantar la canción mientras tocaba el piano, siendo iluminado más que sus otros amigos ya que esa canción en particular era de él hacia su novio a manera de disculparse y aclararle que lo amaba ¿Qué mejor que una de las canciones cursis que oían de vez en cuando y que le gustaba tanto al rubio?

Todoroki sonrió orgulloso al ver a su amigo tocar tan bien el teclado. Apretó la mano de su amado Izuku, quien oía emocionado su canción favorita, y le miró con todo el amor del mundo, sintiendo instantes después un beso que le fue robado por el de cabello verde. Bendita sea la canción.

Cuando finalizó por fin la canción, todos se pararon a aplaudir y ovacionar al grupo por lo bien que lo habían hecho, incluso Aizawa se paró a dar un par de aplausos, sonriéndoles porque todo había terminado bien.

Al terminar los aplausos, Kirishima se paró en medio del escenario con el micrófono solamente, extendió su mano hacia Bakugou y, con una sonrisa, le gritó a su novio la frase que había comenzado todo.

— ¡Ven! —Gritó el pelirrojo con emoción, mirando a su novio con ansias, al igual que cuando lo rescataron, solo que esta vez, una sonrisa pintaba su rostro.

—Idiota…—Susurró con una sonrisa el rubio antes de hacer una pequeña explosión para impulsarse con ella hacia su novio, tomando su mano, siendo jalado instantes después por el pelirrojo para que se subiera al escenario, donde le besó gracias al impulso.

Todos en el público volvieron a exclamar emocionados, aplaudiendo, chiflando y Eri siendo tapada de los ojos por Aizawa ya que aún era muy niña para ver ese tipo de escenas, en especial de ese par que generalmente llegaban a besarse lascivamente, no quería darle otro trauma a la pequeña.

El par finalmente se separó del beso, juntando sus frentes con una sonrisa.

—Te amo—Katsuki soltó un pequeño bufido al oírlo, acariciando con adoración esa mejilla que tanto había extrañado tocar en esas tortuosas semanas que casi lo llevaban a la locura.

—Y yo a ti, pelo de mierda—Kirishima solo rio al escuchar el apodo, queriendo besarlo de nuevo de no ser por un par de baquetas que se interpusieron entre sus labios.

Katsuki volteó con molestia a ver quién mierda les había separado, encontrándose con Jirou señalando las baquetas con sus cejas mientras Kaminari, Shinsou y Sero estaban tras de ella mirándole por una respuesta.

El rubio se separó de su amado y tomó esas baquetas con fuerza.

—Ahora sí, inútiles, sonará como si fuéramos una banda de verdad—Exclamó el rubio, yéndose a sentar al banquito de la batería con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Ya sabes qué canción tocaremos, amor—Katsuki subió una ceja antes de ver una chaqueta negra y un paleacate en los platillos, haciéndole sonreír por saber a lo que su amado se refería. Para esta canción, ya nadie traía el sombrero de bruja, a cambio, tenían una chaqueta de cuero negra y un paleacate rojo, Kaminari en el cuello, Kyouka en la falda, Eijirou en el cabello, Shinsou en una pierna y Katsuki en un brazo.

Sero fue corriendo a la cabina, apagando todas las luces de nuevo para que se dejara ver otra vez el humo de la tarima, seguido de unos golpes en la batería y el estruendo de la guitarra de Denki, dando paso al dueto de voces de Kirishima y Katsuki que cantarían esa canción, sorprendiendo a todos los que conocían al explosivo rubio cuando vieron que él era la voz aguda de la canción.

Jirou se lució tocando el bajo, llegando a cerrar los ojos mientras lo hacía por el disfrute; Shinsou incluso se movió un poco por el escenario con su flauta transversal, quedando espalda con espalda con su novio, quien tocaba la guitarra como si fuera una estrella de rock mundial, aventándose de rodillas al piso para tocar justo en la mejor parte de la canción que daba paso a uno de los coros que la pareja cantaba totalmente afinada y sincronizada, como si hubieran practicando por semanas, en el fervor del concierto, algunas chispas salieron como cascada en los conciertos de rock gracias al quirk del rubio.

Otra vez las luces bajaron en una parte de la canción que cantaba Katsuki antes de volver en explosión junto a la improvisación de chispas del quirk del rubio para cerrar con un gran y colorido final lleno de rojo y amarillo, Sero aprovechó y se aventó desde la cabina de iluminación al animado público que le recibió y lo llevó al ritmo de la música al escenario donde sus amigos tocaban el acorde final.

— ¡Gracias! —Gritó Sero con emoción, ensordeciéndose por los aplausos y gritos que se oían, sintiendo su corazón casi salir de su pecho mientras las cortinas se cerraban.

Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, retomando algo de aire por el exhaustivo concierto y se abrazaron, soltando lágrimas de alegría porque había sido todo un maldito éxito, no solo el concierto, sino la misión serenata ya que Katsuki estaba abrazándolos con lágrimas también.

—Chicos, eso fue genial—Los seis se separaron al oír a Ojirou hablarles, riendo mientras chocaban puños y palmas, limpiando un poco las lágrimas de sus rostros.

—Lamento decirte que ya perdieron, colita dos—Declaró Katsuki con una sonrisa confiada, dejándose abrazar de la cintura por su amado que sonreía a modo de disculpa a su compañero vestido como mago, quien suspiraba al sentir a Kaminari jugar con su cola.

—Lo sé pero quería felicitarlos—Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa agradable que dio calma por fin a los seis jóvenes que trataban de bajar la adrenalina de su cuerpo— ¿Nos vemos al rato para ir por comida? —Preguntó en un tono calmado mientras veía a Yaoyorozu aparecer tras él con su traje de ayudante de mago, haciendo que Jirou se sonrojara por lo guapa que estaba.

—Ni que lo digas, hermano—Contestó Sero, mirando divertido como Hitoshi era ahora el que se ponía celoso de la cola de Ojirou, jalando a Kaminari para que soltara al pobre rubio.

—Bien, nos vemos—El rubio vestido de mago les dio una última sonrisa simpática antes de ponerse en su posición para iniciar su acto.

—Mierda, debemos hacerlo miembro honorario del squad—Declaró Sero con un ligero sonrojo, haciendo que todos le miraran y comenzaran a reírse de él— ¿Qué? Nos ayuda a tener a Bakugou en regla.

—Más bien, a ti es al que quieres que ponga en regla—Molestó Kaminari con diversión, haciendo sonrojar a su azabache amigo mientras iban a sentarse para ver el acto de sus amigos; una vez sentados, Shinsou le pagó a Jirou por haber perdido su apuesta de quién le gustaba a Sero. Lección del día: Nunca apostarle a lo heterosexual de nuevo.

—Ya cállate, Pikachu—Gruñó el azabache totalmente sonrojado por ser tan fácilmente descubierto en sus intenciones con el rubio que le traía colgando de un ala.

Al terminar el acto de magia y después de que Yaoyorozu y Ojirou se cambiaran sus ropas, Bakugou y compañía decidió ir a los puestos de comida de la escuela ya que todos estaban hambrientos tras las presentaciones. Todas habían sido espectaculares pero los ganadores serían anunciados en unas horas cuando las presentaciones de la clase b terminaran así que todo ese tiempo podían ir a hacer lo que querían.

De tal manera, el bakusquad pasó su tarde jugando, riendo y comiendo, disfrutando de la compañía de todos los presentes, como cuando Bakugou se metió en una competencia con Sero y Shinsou de disparos para ganar un peluche para sus parejas (excepto Sero, quien Ojirou no era su pareja oficial aun), Jiro no tuvo necesidad de entrar porque su novia podía hacerse los peluches que quería o, en su defecto, comprarlos así que se enfocó a capturarle un pececito dorado mientras que Kirishima iba por comida junto a Kaminari y Ojirou.

Cuando Kirishima regresó con la comida, sonrió al ver el peluche de Crimson Riot que su novio tenía en sus manos tras haber ganado el premio del juego de las pistolas de agua.

—Perdona por ser un imbécil, Ei—Dijo el rubio con el rostro sonrojado, dándole el peluche del héroe a su novio, quien le abrazaba con cuidado de no tirar las papas fritas que había comprado para ambos.

—No te disculpes, Katsuki. No toda la culpa fue tuya—Contestó el pelirrojo mientras le daba las papas a su novio y él tomaba el peluche, sonriendo por lo bonito que era—Yo lamento no haber tomado con seriedad el festival desde el principio…Fue muy cruel y egoísta de mi parte el no pensar en tus sentimientos hacia esa presentación. Disculpa—Bakugou solo chasqueó la lengua y le metió una papa en la boca a su novio para que dijera de decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

Eijirou sonrió ante tan bonita reacción por parte del rubio, comiendo su papa mientras analizaba lo sucedido desde que Bakugou dejó de hablarle hasta ahora. Miró a sus amigos y suspiró algo decepcionado de sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes? —Mencionó Kirishima mientras comía algunas papas—A veces, cuando iba a ensayar al cuarto de Jiro pasaba por la habitación de Iida y me sentía mal—Confesó el de ojos rojos antes de abrazar su muñeco—Ellos se sentían como…como si fueran la representación perfecta de amistad ¿Sabes? Tipo Disney, incluso a veces pensé que algún animalito del bosque se metería a cantar con ellos o algo así—Soltó una pequeña risa a mencionarle eso al rubio que reía un poco ante la imagen—Luego nos veía a nosotros y sentía culpa y vergüenza de porque nosotros no podríamos parecernos jamás a ellos.

Bakugou suspiró al oírlo y se rascó su cabeza antes de asentir, mirando a sus amigos frente a ellos, sonriendo por la imagen que les daban a ambos, todos estaban riendo, platicando, comiendo, recordando porqué eran amigos.

—Te entiendo, pensé lo mismo pero creo que yo no podría con eso ¿O tú sí? —Preguntó el rubio a su novio, riendo cuando Kaminari puso su cara de idiota debido a que Shinsou usó su quirk en él para que hiciera esa cara por perder una apuesta de cuántas papas puede meterse a la boca sin ahogarse contra Ojirou.

—Es un buen prospecto ¿No crees, Sero? —Molestó Jiro entre risas al sonrojado azabache que trataba de no ahogarse con una papa que había comido aunque Ojirou al instante le ayudó dándole palmadas mientras se limitaba a sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Kirishima se limitó a sonreír y negó con la cabeza, abrazando de la cintura a su amado novio que reía, dejándose llenar de todos esos recuerdos y memorias que hacían en ese instante, reafirmando por enésima vez que jamás podría cambiar a sus amigos por más ruidosos o dispersos que fueran, ellos eran perfectos tal como eran, al igual que Bakugou y él. Sería estúpido el siquiera tratar de cambiarles y cambiarse porque eran felices de esa manera.

Cuando regresaron al auditorio para saber el ganador, Aizawa solo sonrió derrotado y anunció al "Equipo alfa buena maravilla onda dinamita escuadrón lobo" como absoluto vencedor. Al instante se oyeron carcajadas en el auditorio, aplausos y Monoma refunfuñado con que era un concurso amañado para que los de la clase A ganaran pero lo Tetsutetsu y Kendou lo callaron para que Bakugou y amigos subieran al escenario por su premio.

— ¿No se les pudo ocurrir otro nombre, idiotas? —Preguntó Bakugou con una sonrisita en el escenario mientras tomaba el trofeo y lo alzaba.

—Bueno, Shrek es una excelente película—Defendió Kaminari entre carcajadas, abrazando a su novio que solo rodaba los ojos sonriendo, chocando los puños con Jiro por su logro.

—Un nombre pensado por tus idiotas, Blasty—Katsuki se sonrojó al escuchar el susurro en su oído de su pareja, quien le abrazaba de la cadera. Al instante le abrazó del cuello y le besó con toda la emoción y cariño que se había guardado por semanas.

Uno de los mejores besos de todos.

—Oigan ¿Dónde están Midoriya y Todoroki? —Preguntó Sero al no ver en el público a esos dos, no porque juntarse con Bakugou le haya afectado y quisiera restregar su trofeo en su cara, no, claro que no.

Cuando Kirishima y Bakugou dejaron de besarse, aun atontados por aquel beso que les dejó una sonrisa enamoradiza en el rostro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, miraron perdidamente el auditorio, parpadeando un poco antes de escuchar a Jiro reír y señalar con su quirk la cabina de sonido oscura de donde se escuchó un grito antes de verse flamas que reventaron algunos vidrios.

—Bakugou, deja de explotar cosas—Dijo Aizawa por inercia mientras se tomaba su última pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza. Present Mic y Midnight ayudaron a las personas a salir del auditorio por las puertas de emergencia.

— ¿Y Eri? —Preguntó Shinsou a su padre adoptivo, quien señaló con su cabeza a Mirio, quien cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña mientras tomaba con su mano libre a Tamaki, el cual trataba de distraer a la pequeña para que no se espantara por los vidrios reventados.

— ¡Oiga, yo no fui! —Gritó el rubio regañado, siendo detenido de la cintura por su novio, tomándole varios besos calmar al inculpado chico explosivo que, raramente, era inocente de aquella explosión.

— ¿Entonces?... —Murmuró Aizawa, mirando hacia la cabina para anular el quirk de la persona, dejándose ver a Endeavor gritando mientras Hawks le trataba de calmar.

Minutos después, All Might llegó al escenario junto a un despeinado y sonrojado Midoriya que tenía la cara negra y la ropa quemada, tomado de la mano de un Shouto que fruncía el ceño y terminaba de subirse el pantalón aunque se le viera algo mojado el trasero.

—No. Lo. Digas—Pidió Eraserhead mientras se sobaba las sienes, imaginando lo que había sucedido.

—…Todoroki-san nos cachó en un momento inapropiado—Confesó Midoriya, rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Los cachó besándose? —Preguntó Kaminari sin entender realmente porque Midoriya tenía abajo la bragueta y tenía parte de la playera quemada.

—No, gatito, no creo que-

—Estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, Kaminari—Cortó Todoroki a Shinsou, quien solo suspiraba, tratando de no mirar al sonrojado Midoriya que se tapaba la cara que tenía totalmente roja por la vergüenza.

—… ¿Y quién es el pasivo? —Murmuró Sero, sintiendo un pellizco de Jiro para que se callara, escuchando en el fondo el suspiro resignado de Aizawa.

—Se-Sero-kun, no creo que este sea un buen momento para preguntar por nuestra vida íntima—Balbuceó Midoriya con la cara roja.

—Apuesto quinientos yenes a que es Midoriya—Dijo Kaminari al instante mientras sacaba el dinero.

—Doblo la apuesta a que es Todoroki—Respondió Shinsou con una sonrisa mientras le daba de besos en el rostro a su novio que reía porque él ganaría mil yenes.

—Apuesto mil quinientos a Midoriya—Añadió Jiro antes de darle una sonrisa al pecoso que trataba de abrocharse la bragueta para que no se viera su sonrojado rostro.

—Dos mil a Midoriya—Respaldó Sero antes de chocar los cinco con sus dos amigos que apostaron al pecoso.

—Oigan, chicos, no creo que-

— ¡Tres mil a que el bastardo de Deku es el pasivo! —Exclamó Katsuki, interrumpiendo a su novio que solo suspiró y se abrazó a su cadera, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del otro.

—Tres mil quinientos a Todoroki—Contestó Kirishima entre pequeñas risas, recibiendo un par de jalones de mejilla de su novio que decía que obviamente Deku era el maldito pasivo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién lo es? —Preguntó Sero para ver quien pagaba la apuesta, y pensar que su inocente pregunta se volvió una casa de apuestas al instante.

—Y-Yo no creo que sea bueno revelar nuestra intimidad—Balbuceó Midoriya de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, escuchando a Endeavor llegar al escenario donde iba a comenzar a regañarlos.

—Yo soy el pasivo—Respondió Shouto a la pregunta del azabache, viendo de soslayo a su padre que trataba de no lanzar más flamas, sonriendo maliciosamente por ello—Izuku siempre es el dominante y no hablo solamente de los roles sexuales ¿Verdad, amor? —El chico abrazó a su novio por la espalda e inició a repartirle varios besos en el cuello, haciendo que el otro suspirara y se separara de él para abrazarlo con cierta fuerza de la cintura y robarle un beso que dejó algo atolondrado al más alto.

—Shou, cariño, no frente a todos—Pidió Izuku aun con la cara roja aunque un poco más calmado ya que sabía que Shouto armaba tal show por su suegro que estaba a nada del paro cardiaco—Ya te dije que solo yo puedo verte así—El pecoso le acarició la mejilla a su novio antes de robarle otro beso y voltearse a sus amigos que estaban con la boca abierta—Pues…Creo que Shinsou-kun y Kirishima-kun ganaron la apuesta—El de cabello verde se rascó la mejilla tímidamente al decir eso, dejando que su novio recargara su rostro en su hombro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, incluyendo a Aizawa, Hawks y All Might que estaban presentes.

— ¿Y cómo sé que no lo dicen solo para que perdamos la apuesta, puto Deku? —Gruñó Bakugou al de cabello verde.

—Porque nosotros lo vimos—Todos voltearon a ver a Hawks, quien acariciaba la espalda de Enji por enésima vez para relajarlo— ¿O por qué crees tú que los vidrios explotaron, niño? Endeavor y yo los atrapamos en pleno acto sexual así que hay dos testigos de que Shouto es quien recibe—Dijo como si nada el rubio entre pequeñas risas por ver como sentía que el pelirrojo se estremecía al recordar lo que vio de su hijo.

—Somos tres—Admitió All Might apenado, haciendo que Midoriya casi tuviera ahora el paro cardiaco—Midoriya, mi chico…Deben controlar un poco sus impulsos sexuales—El pecoso no sabía ni donde esconderse por la pena mientras Shouto solo sonreía, mirando a su padre con malicia.

—Cuatro, de hecho—Añadió Aizawa mientras acariciaba el puente de su nariz—Midoriya, Todoroki, su castigo será ayudar dos semanas a los chicos de primer año en su entrenamiento—El par solo asintió en silencio aunque Todoroki jugaba con el cabello de su novio, regodeándose del enojo de Endeavor.

— ¡Oye, Aizawa! ¿¡Solo eso será su castigo!? —Exclamó el hombre pelirrojo mientras veía a su hijo darle de besos a su novio que le regañaba suavemente acerca de controlarse un poco más.

—Bueno ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa? Desde primero traté con otros castigos pero ninguno servía, al menos con este castigo ayudarán en algo a los menores—Contestó el azabache sin esperanza alguna de que algo funcionara en ese par—Son adolescentes y Midnight les ha dado clases de salud sexual, creo que con eso basta.

— ¿Desde primero?... —Balbuceó Kaminari, incrédulo por lo que oía—Pero Kirishima y Bakugou…Lo hicieron hasta el año pasado y casi al final del año—Murmuró, parpadeando para tratar de no sentirse tan confundido como se sentía en ese instante.

—Nada es lo que parece, recuérdenlo—Aizawa se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la salida—Venga, ya salgan que el director hablará con el causante de los daños en los vidrios para que pague—Endeavor quiso responder pero Aizawa al instante canceló su quirk, dejándole solo con el ceño fruncido, escuchando a Hawks decirle que podrían ir por kaarage para calmarlo un poco.

Al final, todos salieron del auditorio, dejando a los chicos del bakusquad consternados seriamente por lo escuchado, ahora no verían de la misma manera a Todoroki y Midoriya, quienes seguían en su mundo dándose besos.

—Chicos ¿Podrían…No decirle a nadie de nuestra intimidad? —Pidió Midoriya mientras acariciaba la cadera de su novio mientras Todoroki ronroneaba en el hombro de su pareja.

— ¿Que Todoroki resultó ser el rey pasivo y tú un dominante rompe traseros además de ser un par de calenturientos con, probablemente, un fetiche por el exhibicionismo? —Preguntó Kaminari, haciendo sonrojar al pecoso mientras Todoroki asentía.

—Básicamente—Los cerebros de los presentes terminaron de romperse al escuchar esa afirmación de parte de Todoroki.

—Su secreto está seguro con nosotros—Kirishima aseguró con una sonrisa a sus amigos, tapándole la boca a su novio, quien gritaba y trataba de morderle aunque con su quirk activo, lamentablemente, no pudo.

—Bien, entonces, nos vemos—Dijo Izuku antes de ir de la mano de su novio con Tamaki, Mirio y Eri, los cuales los esperaban a unos metros con manzanas acarameladas. El azabache saludó a Kirishima desde la distancia, dejándose tomar de la mano de Mirio para ir con Ei, Todoroki y Midoriya a subirse al carrusel y luego ver la lluvia de estrellas juntos.

—Al final su musical de Disney no fue más que pura farsa—Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Kirishima, entregándoles a Shinsou y él su dinero por la apuesta perdida.

—Las chicas y yo creíamos que esos dos no pasaban de un beso francés—Susurró Jiro ligeramente sorprendida por lo sucedido, terminando de procesarlo.

—Todo el mundo creía que en vez de tener relaciones, leían la biografía de All Might o algo—Añadió Sero, consternado por la información recién procesada.

— ¿Y si mejor vamos a ver la lluvia de estrellas?...Creo que nos ayudará a todos a superar lo anterior—Sin objetar, los chicos fueron a sentarse a los pastizales para poder admirar las estrellas tal como sugirió Shinsou.

Una vez en el pasto para ver el cielo nocturno iluminarse naturalmente, todos se sentaron juntos. Kaminari abrazado a Shinsou, Sero muy cerca de Ojirou, Momo recargada en el hombro de Jirou, hablando todos, riendo y emocionándose por ver la lluvia de estrellas. En medio de todos estaban Kirishima y Bakugou, riendo por lo sucedido ese día, apretando sus manos que estaban entrelazadas antes de besarse bajo el cielo que explotaba en colores diversos.

—Mientras no estaba con ustedes…Pensé que nuevamente me había equivocado en elegir amigos ¿Sabes? —Susurró Bakugou a su novio, quien solo le miraba como si fuera su mundo, haciendo palpitar el corazón del rubio—Pero al verlos hoy, en especial a ti, tras verte a diario ir a la habitación de Jiro con una mirada decidida me hizo pensar que sí me había equivocado—Eijirou hizo una mueca al oír aquello, apretando sus labios antes de recibir la mirada más dulce y amorosa que su novio jamás le había dedicado—Me equivoqué al pensar que había hecho una mala elección de amigos, en especial, al dudar del amor de mi vida.

La lluvia de estrellas para el pelirrojo, quien miraba maravillado a su sonrojado novio que trataba de mantenerle la mirada sin chasquear la lengua o esconderse en su pecho.

—…Te amo, Katsuki—Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo antes de besar esos rojos y dulces labios que tanto había extrañado por semanas, deleitándose totalmente de ellos.

Al final, resultó cierto el dicho que Aizawa les dijo. Nada era lo que parecía y Bakugou era el vivo ejemplo de ello; todo el mundo creía que era un malandro egocéntrico con boca de marinero, lo cual era en parte verdad, pero no se daban tiempo de conocer más, de mirar más allá de esos insultos y gruñidos, perdiéndose de ese chef de estrellas Michelin, de ese excelente profesor, de ese chico que aún se culpaba por ver a All Might caer, por no ser suficiente como para ser visto como sucesor, de ese héroe que aun siendo secuestrado no quería involucrar a sus amigos, de ese enamorado chico que aceptó su mano sin rechistar tras haber volado con sus explosiones, aceptando su ayuda sin rechistar, de ese amante que se quedaba hasta tarde en su recámara abrazándolo hasta que las pesadillas con Rappa se fueran o de ese chico que se dejaba abrazar por todos sus amigos cuando los vívidos recuerdos de la liga secuestrándolo reavivaban.

Se perdían de todo lo que era el verdadero Bakugou pero, aunque sonara egoísta, estaba feliz de ello porque eso significaba que solo sus amigos y él eran dignos de pasar aquellas blindadas murallas que el rubio ponía a su alrededor para no ser más lastimado, siendo su última barrera abierta solo para él y nadie más.

Ah ¿Cómo podría no amar al hombre que en ese instante respondía ese beso con todos los sentimientos que Katsuki en su corazón cargaba?

_"Nuestros sentimientos también, en el corazón de alguien, algún día brillarán como aquellas estrellas"_

Y los sentimientos de ambos brillaban, en el corazón del otro, siendo delatados por ese par de rojizas miradas que destellaban más que el estrellado firmamento cada que se encontraban.

Sus deseos y memorias que eran enviados a través del tiempo y espacio para seguir no desaparecer jamás, al igual que su indudable amor, acompañados en el camino por los deseos y memorias de otros cuatro que siempre estarían ahí para brillar como nunca antes.

Para destellar más que cualquiera en ese cielo lleno de estrellas.

* * *

Las canciones son:

-La leyenda del hada y el mago

-Stereo hearts

-Kuchizuke diamond

Y la que cantan con Bakugou es "*~Asterisk" aunque no es la original de Orange range, es un cover de BLAST, que son 2 seiyuus y uno de ellos es Toshiki Masuda, seiyuu de Kirishima. De hecho, lo del final que está en itálica y en medio es una línea de la canción.

Sí, para mí, Ashido no es parte del squad, es más, ni siquiera es amiga de Kiri, lo siento, la verdadera queen del squad es Jiro.


End file.
